ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformers: Re-Animated
It's based on the G1 with the Animated artwork and additionals characters through the years. The story begins with Optimus Prime and his team going to Earth for refuge, Megatron and his team follows the Autobots as well. Characters Humans *'Sam "Spike" Witwickey' *'Carly Spencer' *'Boomer Mikeson' *'Leo Clicks' *'Commander Tomas Witwickey' (voiced by Dee Bradely Baker): Autobots *'Optimus Prime' (voiced by Peter Cullen): Leader of the Autobots and holder of the Matrix. *'Bumblebee' *'Ironhide' *'Rachet' *'Jazz' (voiced by Troy Baker): *'DJ/Blaster '(voiced by Doc Shaw): Autobot Rookie and Music Master. Funny, random and kind, he is friends with Bumblebee and partner is Boomer. Like Jazz, he loves Earth music and taken a hip-hop clothes style body frame. Transforms into a blue Chevy Groove and with sonic blaster. **'Slamdance' **'Ramhorn' **'Steeljaws' **'Wheelie' (voiced by Richard Horvitz): *'Arcee' *'Mirage' (voiced by Dee Bradely Baker): Autobot Spy and Inflitraitor. *'Wheeljack' (voiced by Bumper Robinson): Autobot Inventor and Gadgeteer, he is the brains of the Autobots and friends with Bumblebee. Wackey, creative and smart, never a dull day to invent new gadgets and has a geeky accent. *'Prowl' *'Chromia' *'Flareup' *'Road Rage' *'Hot Shot/Rodimus' (voiced by Travis Willingham): One of Autobot Speedsters and the next Prime, he appeared in "Chosen One" and he was battling Shockwave on Cybertron before accidentally transwarpping to Earth. Young, reckless and overconfident, he is born for greatness and enjoyes racing in top speeds in the long roads. Optimus sees he can become a Prime, if he just mature enough and Hot Shot has great leadership when getting a team of his own. Transforming to a blue Chrysler ME Four-Twelve with red flames decals and partner with Leo. *'Override' *'Cliffjumper '(voiced by Nolan North): Autobot Warrior, he is the cowboy of Cybertron and armed with Plasma Pistol Cannons. *'Wreckers' **'Ultra Magnus' **'Springer' **'Leadfoot' **'Roadbuster' **'Topspin' *'Dinobots' **'Grimlock' (voiced by David Kaye): Leader of the Dinobots. **'Swoop' **'Slug' **'Sludge' **'Snarl' *'Junkions': They appeared in " Old as Music Part 1 and Part 2", the Autobots finds music called planet "Junk" and the natives are pick on by the Insecticons and their clones. Then Jazz and DJ rallys the tribes of Junk to take a stand, they fight the Insecticons and won. At the end, they join the Autobots and later fight against Unicron along with their allies. **'Wreck-Gar': Leader of the Junkion. Werid, random and clever, he is the old rockstar of the planet and greatest leader of his tribe. **'Mother Decibel': Wreck-Gar's queen and second lead singer. **'Nitro' (voiced by Russell Brand): The rebellious Junkion. Brash, odd and daring, he appeared in the crowd of the Junkion and standing up to Sharpshot for punching Jazz. He help rally the others to fight the Insecticons and won the battle. **'Freeway' **'Haywire' **'Roseanna' (voiced by Tara Strong later, replace by Keke Palmer): **'Other Junkions' Decepticons *'Megatron '(voiced by John DiMaggio): Leader of the Decepticons. *'Starscream '(voiced by John Kassir): Decepticon Second-in-Command. *'Soundwave' (voiced by Issac C. Singleton Jr.): **'Rumble & Frenzy' **'Ravage ' **'Laserbeak '(voiced by Keith Szarabajka): **'Ratbat' *'Blitzwing' (voiced by Bumper Robinson): Decepticon Beserker and triple-changer, once captured by Quintessons and turn into a three face freak. Crazy, intelligent and short-temper, most trusted weapon of chaos and friends with Crasher. In Episode "Old as Music" Part 2, he and Crasher revealing they have feelings for each others. Transforming into a tan/purple Double-Barrel Cannon Tank and Fighter Jet. *'Crasher '(voiced by Grey Delisle): Female Deception Terrain Quaker, appearing in "Old as Music" part 1 and 2. Crazy, fun-loving and spunky, she is friends with Blitzwing for a time and revealing she has feelings for him. Transforming into a white/purle racecar and Seismic Terrain Wheel Slammers arms. *'Demolisher' *'Slipstream' *'Skywarp' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal): Decepticon Prankster and twin brother of Thundercracker, he is the michief one of the twin and always pulling dangerous pranks on Autobots. *'Thundercracker' *'Lockdown '(voiced by David Sobolov): Deceticon Bounty Hunter. *'Airachnid' *'Lugnut' *'Shockwave' *'Insecticons' **'Insecticon Queen' (voiced by Cree Summer): The queen of Insecticons. **'Sharpshot' (voiced by Dee Bradely Baker): **'Kickback' **'Hardshell' (voiced by Dee Bradely Baker): *'Constructicons': Team of Decepticons and created by Shockwave, they appeared in "Built Fighters" and last apearance in "Downfall Part 2." Only Mixmaster and Scrapper are left, both disband from the Decepticons and replaced by Combaticons Season 3. **'Dirt Boss': Boss of the Constructicons. **'Mixmaster' (voiced by Jeff Bennett): Constructicon Manager and Chemist. **'Scrapper '(voiced by Tom Kenny): Constructicon Tall Guy and Digger. **'Heavy Load '(voiced by Dee Bradel Baker): Constructicon Big Guy and Material Retriever. **'Bonecrusher' (voiced by John DiMaggio): Constructicon Angry Guy and Metal Wielder, *'Combaticons' **'Onslaught' **'Brawl' **'Vortex' **'Blastoff' **'Swindle' Other Cybertronians and robots *'Primes': Leaders of Cybertron, they mostly make cameo appearances and clues about Cybertron's history. Prima and Solus take roles of helping any living Prime to protect the Cybertronian race, Fallen seeks regain his power and conquest of the universe. **'Prima' **'Fallen/Megatronus Prime' (voiced by Alan Rickman): A Prime turn corrupted and mislead by Unicron, he si the reason that Megatron turn evil and imprison in a tomb. Cold, caculative and very intelligent, once leader of the Decepticons and chosen Megatron as his pupil. Apearing in "Downfall" Part 1 and 2, he plans to create a army of robots to take over the Earth. Transforms into Cybertronian Battle Jet with Energon Drain Cannon, he has power to make machine sentient robots and servants. Killed by Optimus Prime. **'Solus Prime' ** *'Unicron' *'Quintesson Judge '(voiced by Armin Shimerman): Ruler of Quintessa, a very deranged and self-centered ruler. Short-temtper and intelligent, a egocentric ruler who has a history with Autobots and sees the Cybertron as jewel of dominaces for himself. Episodes Season 1 *'Arrival Part 1' *'Arrvial Part 2' *'The Rookies' *'Seeking Megatron' *'Rise of the Dinobots' *'The Player of Evil' *'Warriors of Opposites' *'Insecticons Invasion' *'Triple Threat' *'Chosen One' *'Built Fighters' *'Megatron Revenge Part 1' *'Megatron Revenge Part 2' 'Season 2 *'Old as Music Part 1 *'Old as Music Part 2' *'Bugs vs Dinos ' *'Sisters of Cybertron' *'Bounty Hunter ' *'Couples ' *'Disguise' *'Wreckers' *'Odd Man Out' *'The Planer and the Crazy' *'Gone Rogue' *'Downfall Part 1' *'Downfall Part 2' Season 3 *'Next Prime' *'Death of Starscream' *'Bumblebee to Goldbug' *'Autobots! Roll Out!' *'Rebel' *'Need for Speed' *'Science of Iacon' *'Brains vs Brawns' *'Out Number' *'Past of Primes' *'Beast Within' Trivia *Megatron goes missing for the whole Seaon 1 until returning in "Megatron Revenges" Part 1 and 2. *Starscream takes the role as leader until Season 2, which he is second-in-command again. *Mirage voice is similar to Big Chill from Ben 10: Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. *Dinobots are based from the Fall of Cybertron and same dino-modes. *Blitzwing is more like his Animated version than G1, with the three faces, a triple-changer and same voice actor, Bumper Robinson. *In Episodes "Old as Music" Part 1 and 2, this episodes is a rock'n'roll musical and most the characters singing songs. A parody of Rock of Ages. **'Dare to Be Stupid' **'Just Like Paradise: '''Insecticons sings this song explaning they this places. **'Any Way You Want It': All of the Junkion females and Mother Decibel, leading to the part where DJ bumping into Roseanna. **'Hit Me With Your Best Shot: Roseanna carrying a guitar and DJ is amazed that she can really sing with passion. **'I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore/ I Want to Know What Love Is: '''Back on Earth, Blitzwing has feelings for the female Decepticon, Crasher. They both sing a duet and all Decepticons are surprised that they love each other. Blitzwing and Crasher shows flashbacks of their time together, showing Blitzwing is the reason the military based is destoryed. Rumble barf from watching this, Shockwave is gross-out, Starscream creep-out, Frenzy confused, Airachnid rolls her eyes, the Construticons are crying and Slipstream find it sweet. **'We Built This City: All of the Junkions, it's about them serving the Insecticons and standing up against, DJ ampiflied their voices and fighting the Insecticon Clones. The Insecticons become outnumeber and flee the planet.